1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic apparatus for selectively blocking movement of a part in a device. In particular, the present invention relates to a magnetic apparatus for inhibiting operation of a touch or twist cap-actuable device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic devices, per se, are known in the art. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,548,581; 3,493,902; 3,571,544; 3,801,767; and 3,944,762. The devices taught by these patents generally disclose magnetic safety or switching mechanisms. Also, reference is made to my U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,604 entitled Trigger Inhibiting Mechanism and my pending application Ser. No. 670,937 filed Mar. 26, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,132 entitled Safety Device for Preventing the Unauthorized Firing of a Weapon.